Bittersweet
by Antoinette-Anthenat
Summary: Bitter arrives in Heaven but he has some unfinished business left on Earth. Can a little angel named Lily help? Entre/Bitter and small amounts of DaveJohn with practically microscopic Swag/Rocky. Truffula Flu AU.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck, The Lorax, The Truffula Flu AU or any of the characters c:

* * *

Bitter's blue eyes fluttered open to hit a bright light. He hissed and winced, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. After a few moments he removed his hand from his eyes, seeing that the light wasn't as blinding now. Bitter sat up with a groan and looked around.

"Where the f-…? Am I…?" he asked, too confused to form a coherent sentence. He swallowed, nervously as he looked around. It seemed like he was getting more scared and nervous more often. Bitter let his feelings show more, as well.

"H-Hello?!" he called, eyebrows knitting together in confusion and a small amount of fear. "Is anyone here?!" Bitter blinked, waiting for a reply.

Around him, colors of white and pastel pink and blue scattered around. The ground was soft and rather cloud like. A bit beyond Bitter's arrival spot, there was a large golden gate. Out of the corner of his eye, Bitter noticed his clothing and skin.

He was wearing a clean, white, short sleeved button-up dress shirt with a nice pair of black jeans. His skin was the normal pale color but with no yellow boils. No blood. He was clean. He wasn't infected anymore! Bitter reached up and ran a hand through his hair. The head went through easily, feeling only clean hair. No blood matting it together and no grease. Just cleanliness.

A small smile played across his lips, but it faded quickly. How could he be clean? How could he not be infected anymore? Suddenly his old memories hit him like a train.

_He was shot by Entre. He was dead. _

'_So then…is this heaven or something? I didn't think I could make it here…I thought I'd go to hell or some shit…' _

"Hello! S-Sorry I couldn't get here sooner! We've been pretty backed up due to the recent outbreak of disease. What was it called? The Truffufula Flu? No…" a voice rang, snapping Bitter out of his thoughts. The voice belonged to a girl dressed in white with white wings and a golden halo around her head.

"The Truffula Flu." Bitter corrected her in a serious yet emotionless voice.

"Oh yes! That was it. I'm so very sorry for the wait. I'm Lily, by the way. And you're…Bitter? Am I correct?" she questioned after looking down at clipboard in her hands.

Bitter nodded, crossing his arms and directing his gaze to the ground. He began to shake and shiver, biting his lip as he tried not to make a sound.

"Well it's very nice to…Sir? Bitter? Is something the matter?" she asked, getting a bit closer to the raven haired young man.

"...No. Nothing's the matter!" he said, sarcastically, "I-I'm dead and all alone in fucking heaven or some shit! I got shot by my best friend that I actually like more than a best friend but I couldn't fucking tell him! I'm kind of afraid right now because while I'm up here in heaven or whatever, twiddling my thumbs my friends might be out there _dying!_ They don't deserve that!" Bitter shook, sobbing quietly.

"And you're saying that you _do_ deserve death?" Lily questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Well I sort of do! I mean I got myself infected in the first place because I didn't listen to Entre and I didn't wear the gasmask and I wasn't fucking careful enough so I got bit. And then…then Entre had to go and deal with it, like his life wasn't bad enough. Shooting your best friend is pretty depressing." He said, dropping to the floor with a sigh. "It's my fault…"

Lily walked closer and knelt down in front of him. "Well…Why don't you apologize to them? You're friends, I mean…In heaven we can do that." She said with a small smile.

The young man in front of her sniffed and nodded. "Yeah…That'd be nice."

"Okay. Here, I'll show you what to do." She said, taking Bitter's hand.

Entre sighed, laying down on his bed. He needed sleep, hence why he was laying down. Rocky had seen him and told him to go get some rest because he "looked like hell". He was actually tired. He'd felt horrible since…the incident with Bitter.

Of course, Dave was the first to notice a change in Entre, having known him the longest. He also knew how hard it'd been for Entre to kill Bitter. He witnessed it. Not only did he witness the killing, he witness Entre go insane after it. He broke down into tears and starting hacking away at Bitter. Dave had to pull him away for fuck's sake. He hated seeing his friend suffer. Though he couldn't blame him. If he had to do such a thing to John, or maybe even his brother or Rose, he'd act the same way.

So now, the only thing Entre could do was close his eyes and sleep.

"What if it doesn't work?"  
"It will!"

"But what if he hates my guts or something like that?"

"He won't! Just trust me!"

"Okay."

_The next thing Entre knew, he was in a flower field full of blues, purples, pinks, and reds. _

'_This must be a dream.' _

_A small smile of relaxation spread across Entre's face. He looked down at himself. The blood on his shirt and pants were gone and so was his biohazard mask. _

'_I wonder what the occasion is…Or maybe this is what it's like in dreams. I haven't had one in a while…'_

_A noise pulled him out of his thoughts as he noticed something off in the distance. He squinted, trying to make out the figure as it came closer._

_It looked an awful lot like…_

"_Bitter?" he asked, eyes widening._

_A smile appeared on the figures face and before Entre knew it, the figure was right in front of him._

"_The one and only." Bitter said._

_Entre tensed up, "Are you…here to haunt me for the rest of my life or something…?" _

_Bitter chuckled, "No. I'm just here to clear something up. Don't worry, okay?" _

_That was the first time Entre had ever heard Bitter so…relaxed about something. Saying 'Don't worry' in a relaxed way and not a way that meant 'back the fuck off I'm frustrated right now'. It was nice. Entre then realized how different Bitter looked. His skin was the normal pale color but there were no boils with puss and blood coming from them. Bitter didn't look like he was in pain or somewhat afraid. He look happy and pieceful. He was wearing much nicer clothes and the bags under his eyes were gone. _

"_Listen…About my death…I don't want you to think it was your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I didn't listen to you when you were just trying to look out for me and I'm really sorry. I was so stupid when I was alive." He explained, looking at Entre._

"_So this really is a dream…I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone and we'll be back to trying to fight for our lives again…" He said, sadly._

"_Yeah. Sucks, doesn't it?" Bitter didn't give Entre time to answer the question. He just continued talking. "But don't worry. I've still got a lot to explain so you won't be leaving anytime soon. I really fucked up when I was alive. I didn't appreciate anything enough. Like you, for example. You're such a great person and you're nice and I was so incredibly lucky to have you as a friend, even though I was an ass to you sometimes. And you didn't deserve that. You deserve much better friends. …When I arrived in heaven, I was really confused and scared. In fact, I did a decent amount of crying in the first ten minutes I got here. And…And I know what happened after you shot me. A little…bird…told me. So pretty much I'm here, in front of you, ranting this shit off because I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and that it's not your fault." He explained, using quite a few hand gestures along the way._

_Entre stood in front of Bitter, shocked, before letting out a laugh. "I think you've changed a bit. And Thank you, Bitter. You made me feel a lot better. But…uh…I've got to tell you something." _

"_Uh…Fine…" he said, raising an eyebrow at Entre in confusion. _

_Entre took a deep breath before letting it out. He was a little nervous but hey, like Swag promoted, you only live once. _

"_So I've known you for a pretty long time now and besides Dave, you're the closest thing I've got to a best friend. And it was horribly heart ripping when I had to…you know…shoot you. I've been wanting to tell you this for a bit. It's not like a 'Since I met you' thing, it's more normal. It's one of those things where you become best friends with a person who actually understands what's going on and how you feel. And then suddenly, you don't want to be just friends. Or best friends. You want to be something more. So I'm just saying that I love you." Entre explained with a smile of confidence that he didn't have at the beginning of his explanation to Bitter._

_Bitter's cheeks turned bright pink as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. _

"_Yeah…Uh…me too. I…l-lo…love you too." He stuttered, not used to saying such words. Considering his life at home back home wasn't the best. There were barely an 'I love you's in that house. Tears started to blue his vision, but he wiped them away_

_Suddenly, Entre pulled Bitter into a tight hug, "Are you alone? In heaven, I mean. Are you alone?"_

"_Kind of. There's this girl though, Lily. She's okay, I guess. But I really miss Rocky and Swag and Ted…And you…But I guess I'll be okay. Y'know?" he said._

"_Do you want me to tell them something for you? Not sure if they'll believe me but it's worth a shot." _

_Bitter shrugged, "Why not? Pretty much tell Swag to try not to be too much of a fucker to Ted or Rocky. And make sure you two don't rip each other's faces off, considering how much you guys fight and stuff. And just…make sure everybody gets out alive. Make sure they don't end up like me. Okay? I know this is all feely and stuff so I'm sorry that I'm bad with feelings." He explained, pinching the bridge of his nose at the end of his statement. _

_Entre nodded. It was nice to see Bitter not so…bitter anymore. He was more bittersweet now. "Okay." He said, smiling a bit._

_The other sighed. "Well, I think it's about time for me to head back up there and let you get some more sleep. I'd tell you that you better get your ass up to heaven but you don't deserve death. But when you do get up there, find me."_

_Entre nodded. He didn't feel like crying when he saw Bitter leave with a little blonde girl dressed in white. He felt somewhat refreshed. Like he had more things to fight for now._

'_Yep. Bittersweet.' _


End file.
